1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Here, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording medium using an electrophotographic image forming system. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus include an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (e.g. a laser beam printer, an LED printer or the like), a facsimile device, a word processor and the like.
For the process cartridge, at least a cleaning means and an electrophotographic photosensitive body are formed integrally into a cartridge. The cartridge is detachably attached to a main body of an image forming apparatus. Since a user can attach or detach the cartridge to or from the main body, the main body can be easily maintained.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, an electrophotographic photosensitive body and a process means acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive body are formed integrally into a cartridge. The cartridge is detachably attached to a main body of an image forming apparatus. In this process cartridge system, since a user himself can maintain the apparatus without depending on a serviceman, operability can be remarkably enhanced. Therefore, the process cartridge system is widely used in the image forming apparatus.
A developing unit is separated from a process cartridge for an image forming process in which an electrophotographic photosensitive body, a charging means and a cleaning means are integrally formed. The units can be easily detachably mounted on a main body, and used in compliance with the lifetime of each main component. In the process cartridge, removed toner resulting from cleaning is stored in a cleaning container having a sufficient storage volume to conform with the lifetime of the electrophotographic photosensitive body. When replacing the process cartridge, the cleaning container is also removed.